Yet Another Game of Truth or Dare
by Morgaine's Shadow
Summary: Sirius decides to spice up a holiday game of Truth or Dare, and the Firewhiskey has some unexpected results. SLASH, slight FEMMESLASH, and SMUT. Rated for final chapters. SB/RL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I'm writing this as a Smutmas--er, I mean, Christmas--gift for my wonderful friend Riley Masters. It's only half done at the moment, so stay tuned for the more, er, interesting part, which should be finished by or on Christmas.

**Disclaimer**: I own only Katie Marshall. The rest is J.K. Rowling's.

**WARNING****!** This contains SLASH, SMUT, and CLICHES!!! Only for the MATURE readers!!

* * *

"Lily, truth or dare?"

It was the night before the full moon, and the Marauders—finally in their seventh year—were attempting to distract the brooding Remus with a game of truth or dare. James had invited Lily and her friend Katie Marshall to join them, because no self-respecting bloke played truth or dare with just his mates (or so James put it, anyway), and because it was the last week before the Christmas holidays. Sirius, unbeknownst to the others, had hidden a bottle of Firewhiskey in his robes to make the game more exciting later on. Though after considering the uninteresting turn the game had taken, he thought that now would be the perfect time, lest he die of boredom.

"Er, I think I'll pick da—"

"Wait!" Everyone turned to look at Sirius. "Sorry, mates, but I think we need a bit more excitement." As the others exchanged wary looks—Sirius's ideas were famous for being, well, bad—he revealed the bottle. "Aw, come on, mates," he protested, seeing his friends' distrusting expressions, "it's simple: Before someone takes their turn, they have to take a shot. Makes thing more interesting, you know?"

The Marauders looked skeptical, so everyone present was surprised when Lily spoke up. "I think that's a good idea. How about you, Katie?"

Everyone looked at her expectantly. The brunette girl blushed. Her crush on Sirius was the most well-know secret of their year. "I agree. I think we should do it."

Sirius looked surprised at Lily's acceptance of his suggestion. "Well, Evans," he teased, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Lily looked mildly offended. Annoyed, she retorted, "I don't see why everyone thinks I'm such a prude. I'm just adventurous as any of you."

James chuckled. "Oh, yeah, you should see what she did the other night—oh Merlin, that was ama—" He broke off abruptly, noticing the glare that Lily was giving him, a glare that clearly said _Go any further and it'll never happen again_.

"All right, you guys, stop bickering and let's get back to the game, shall we?" interjected Katie.

Peter, who had been silently eating a pasty until this point, smiled eagerly and nodded. "Yeah, guys, I want to play some more."

"Okay, fine. Here, Evans. Take a shot." Sirius conjured a shot glass and filled it with Firewhiskey. "But hold on for just a moment…" He put his finger to his lips and leaned over toward a pale-looking Remus, who was reading a book. Suddenly he Banished the heavy volume to the other side of the room. Remus looked up, glowering, and made to go get it, but Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him back down. "Oh, no you don't, Mooney," he warned. "Try anything and next time I'll Vanish it." That stopped the slighter boy, and he sat back, growling. "Ok, Evans, go ahead. Pick your poison."

Lily sighed, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Dare. As I was saying before."

Sirius smirked and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "Mooney? It was your go."

Remus smirked, somewhat uncharacteristically. "I dare you…to snog Katie."

Sirius hooted, Peter clapped, and James's mouth opened slightly in shock. Lily, however, didn't seem fazed; she simply flicked her hair back before approaching Katie. She whispered something to the other girl that sounded, to Sirius, suspiciously similar to "Let's give them a show" before locking lips. They snogged for a good thirty seconds—to applause, hoots, and whistles from the boys, before breaking apart.

Lily sat back down beside James, emerald eyes glinting. "My turn, is it? Very well…" Her eyes flashed menacingly. "Remus. Truth or dare?"

He took the Firewhiskey from Sirius, took a swig, and answered. "Dare."

"Then…I dare you to snog Sirius." She smirked, satisfied. Katie gasped and put her hands over her mouth; she looked delighted. The Marauders, on the other hand, all looked shocked—that is, except for Sirius.

"Aw, come on, Mooney—you know you want to," he teased, leaning back on his arms.

Remus, whose face had gone bone-white, gulped and appeared to steel himself. He took another drink from the Firewhiskey, and, to everyone's astonishment, straddled the black-haired boy. He leaned his head down and stopped millimeters above the Animagus's lips, smirking, before finally closing the distance between them.

* * *

**A/N**: Stay tuned for the rest later on! Happy holidays!

*Aelia


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Part two! Woo hoo! This is going to be longer than I thought, so it won't be done by tomorrow. Maybe the 27th at the latest. I'm actually beginning to really like this fic...So Happy Christmas, Annia!

**Disclaimer:** I own only Katie Marshall. The rest is J.K. Rowling's.

**WARNING!** This will contain SLASH, mentions of FEMMESLASH, SMUT (not quite yet though), and CLICHES!!! Only for the MATURE readers!!

* * *

_He leaned his head down and stopped millimeters above the Animagus's lips, smirking, before finally closing the distance between them._

A shock ran through Sirius at the feeling of the lycanthrope's lips on his. He had meant to keep under control, not to let the feelings show that he had developed for the other boy, but he hadn't expected Remus to be so…forceful. Remus bit down on Sirius's bottom lip, and Sirius gasped, opening his lips to the lycan. He tangled his fingers in his friend's sandy hair and tugged, smirking against Remus's mouth at the growl he made. Their tongues battled for dominance, Remus's winning out in the end and thoroughly exploring Sirius's mouth. Sirius felt heat pooling in his groin along with an uncomfortable tightness in his pants, and experimentally moved his hips against the werewolf's. Remus just growled again and kissed Sirius harder, the dark-haired boy fully aware of both their erections. The Animagus moved his hips once more, Remus ravishing his mouth, and—

Suddenly a pointed cough broke the silence. "Er, mates, I think you've about covered it," said James, looking uncomfortable. Remus broke away and both boys looked around at the group. Lily and Katie were staring, looking as though Christmas had decided to come three days ahead of schedule, but on the other hand James and Peter looked as though they would readily spill bleach on their eyes. Remus looked back at the boy he was straddling, hesitated, then jumped back and scrambled to the other side of the room, his cheeks flushed scarlet.

Peter, the obviously more shaken of the two other Marauders, looked a bit green. Hastily he stood up and ran to the portrait hole, squeaking something about more food. Meanwhile the two girls dissolved into alternate fits of squealing and hyperventilation. Remus and Sirius were sitting on opposite sides of the circle, hiding their faces and not speaking. James, who was the only sane one left in Sirius's opinion, again broke the silence. "Okay, Mooney, pick someone," he said, trying to dissolve the tension.

"Oh," Remus squeaked, "Er, Katie. I pick Katie." He cleared his throat and fidgeted, obviously trying to hide his boner. Sirius was doing the same.

"Alright," giggled Katie, taking a sip of the Firewhiskey. "Truth."

Remus thought for a moment. It seemed to Sirius, who was watching the lycanthrope intently from behind his shaggy hair, that he was trying to think quickly so he could divert everyone's attention back to Lily's friend. Sirius thought it was cute. "Er, okay then…Is Lily the only girl you've kissed?"

Katie blushed even more and ducked her head, her long, curly dark brown hair obscuring her face. Shyly she said, "No. There have been…others…"

Lily's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah…"

There was another moment of awkward silence—Sirius thought that they were becoming all too common an experience—before Katie spoke again. "Alright, James, truth or dare?"

He grabbed the bottle from her—she had been holding on to it for dear life when she answered the question—and took a long drink of the alcohol. "Truth."

"How far have you and Lily gone?"

James looked hastily at Lily. She turned to Katie and grimaced, hissing, "_Traitor!_"

James glanced around at everyone else, turned back to Lily, then again turned to his friends, and finally seemed to come to a decision. "Well, mates, it's late, and Lily and I really have to be going…" he said, standing up. Lily got up as well and she and James headed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, arms around each other, Lily giggling at something James was whispering in her ear.

That left Katie, Remus, and Sirius sitting in the Common Room alone. After a minute of tense silence, Sirius couldn't take it anymore. Since apparently Remus wasn't going to say anything, as if they even could with that girl Marshall there, he got up to leave. "I, er, think I'll go now…take a shower or something…"

He slowly walked up the staircase, pausing to looking back. But Remus wasn't looking, so he continued dejectedly up the stairs.

Meanwhile the sandy-haired werewolf was staring just as sadly at the floor, Katie studying him. Finally she said, "You know, Remus, you should probably go find him before he goes to bed. You'll be happier if you do."

Remus just sighed and shook his head. "But…"

Katie snorted. " 'But' nothing. You like him, don't you?"

Remus nodded helplessly.

"And he obviously likes you, so—"

"But what if he doesn't?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "If he doesn't, I'll marry Peter. How dense _are_ you? Just go up there and, well…use your imagination."

Remus shook his head again.

"Oh, come on. Trust me, for Merlin's sake! Here, get up." She grabbed Remus's arm and hauled him to his feet. "Now, get up there and tell him how you feel, or show him, or something. Have some of this." She handed him the bottle of Firewhiskey. "Now go!" And with that she shoved him in the direction of the boy's dormitory.

Katie watched him go up the stairs, pausing every few steps to drink the Firewhiskey. When he was gone she smiled and headed to her own warm bed, hoping that maybe tomorrow he would tell her what happened, and that this Christmas was turning out quite nicely.

* * *

**A/N**: It's not done yet!!! There's going to be one more chapter, so don't lose heart! And I _promise_, there will be smut in the next one--my very first smut. All for the great and wonderful Riley Masters...(aka Annia)...

Happy Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling doesn't do this kind of thing with her characters... I own nothing. Sadly.

**Author's Note**: Ok, so this was _supposed_ to be a Christmas present for a friend. I got the other two chapters up in time, but not this. And this isn't even finished! Anyway, I have a crapload of work to do, so this hopefully will get finished on Monday when I've done everything else. So just enjoy this for now, and happy _really_ late Christmas to Annia.

Ok, so it's Monday, and it _still_ isn't done....but at least I've put in more sexiness for you guys' enjoyment.

**WARNING!** This contains SLASH, SMUT, and CLICHES! MATURE readers only!

* * *

Sirius stepped out of the shower into the steam-filled bathroom. He grabbed a towel to dry his hair, and rubbed a clear circle into the foggy mirror as he did so. He stared at his reflection for a long moment, thinking.

It wasn't right for him to be attracted to Remus, was it? Remus was one of his best mates in the world. He was the one who had watched Sirius cry helplessly after he ran away from home, comforted him, and never said a word to James. He couldn't feel that way about a friend—could he? In either case, it wasn't right…Remus was a bloke, after all. And that would mean…no. It couldn't be. But then…there was no other way to explain it—was there? His reaction to that kiss—that glorious, wonderful kiss—there was no reason he should have responded like that.

Sirius shook his head, his thoughts going in circles. Bed was what he needed. This was probably just the Firewhiskey messing with his brain. That's why that buzz was there. But, wait—he hadn't had any of the alcohol, had he? Ah, well, sleep would help anyway. He wrapped the towel around his waist, hoping that James and Lily had at least remembered their Silencing charm, and stepped out of the bathroom.

The first thing he noticed was that the curtains on James's bed hung open, and that he and Lily lay there together—under the covers, asleep. The second thing he saw was that Remus Lupin stood before him, looking miserable, scared, and slightly drunk. "Mooney," he said, taken off guard by the sudden appearance of the subject of his thoughts.

"Padfoot," Remus replied, equally surprised. "Er, I just came up to say…" He trailed off, looking nervous. He swallowed hard and gripped the empty Firewhiskey bottle until his knuckles were white. "…I just came up to say…that…I…" He fidgeted, not looking directly at Sirius.

Sirius was looking at him strangely, wondering what could be making his friend so anxious. "Remus…" he began. Remus finally looked up at him, liquid amber eyes meeting stormy grey.

The lycanthrope began to speak again. "Well, Padfoot, it's just that…er, I mean, I…" He paused. "I can't do this," he exclaimed finally.

"Wha—" Sirius began, but he never finished. Remus came at him, his lips covering the Animagus', and pushed him up against the nearest wall, kissing him fiercely. Sirius's brain was working at hyperspeed. Was this really happening? Could he be dreaming? No—the feel of Remus's lips on his own was too real. Why was Remus doing this? Finally Sirius decided he didn't care. He kissed back enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around the lycan. Remus's fingers tangled in his black hair pulling his head to expose his neck. The werewolf sucked and nipped at the pale skin there, kissing up to Sirius's ear. He ran his tongue around the soft shell of his ear before biting it. A shock ran through Sirius's body and he groaned softly, turning them around so that Remus was the one against the wall. He lowered his head once more to kiss Remus on the lips, pressing him harder up against the wall. After kissing for a few moments Remus pulled away, gasping.

"Sirius—" he began, while Sirius kissed along his collarbone, "Padfoot, wait!"

Immediately Sirius pulled away, afraid that Remus had finally come to his senses. "What?"

"Nothing, just—" He pulled his wand out of his robes. "_Colloportus_," he commanded, pointing his wand at the door, "and…_Muffliato_!" he finished, casting the second spell in the general direction of James and Lily.

A broad grin spread across the Animagus' face. "Brilliant, Mooney!" he said, pulling the werewolf to him again. "Now," he began, "where were we?"

Remus smirked, turning away from the wall and pulling Sirius toward his bed. He lay down on it, and Sirius followed suit. Remus rolled over and straddled Sirius for the second time that night, leaning down to his face. "Here, I believe," he said softly, and kissed the Animagus softly.

This kiss was gentler than the first, but just as passionate. Sirius ran his tongue across the smaller boy's bottom lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth when the lycan opened his lips. As their tongues danced together, Sirius busied himself with Remus's shirt, undoing the buttons with practiced hands. When the black-haired boy was done, Remus pulled off his shirt, gasping when the bare skin of their chests touched and sent a flood of heat to his groin. Sirius chuckled at his friend's reaction, and moved his soft lips to the silky skin of Remus's collarbone. Remus groaned at the feel of the Animagus' lips. Hesitantly he moved one hand down from Sirius's neck, running his long fingers down the other boy's fit chest. He ghosted his fingertips over one nipple, making Sirius moan into his neck. The lycanthrope was encouraged by the sound, and played with it a bit, rolling it between his fingers.

Sirius was losing the ability of coherent thought. Remus's hand was on his bare chest, and it was doing things to him that he wouldn't have thought possible with such a simple touch. Nevertheless he was becoming more and more aware that the only thing covering his growing erection was a thin towel. Regretfully he pulled his mouth away from the skin of Remus's pale shoulder."You're wearing too many clothes, Mooney," he growled, his voice husky with arousal.

Remus blushed and looked down at himself. He was wearing only jeans and boxers, and if Sirius didn't know better he'd think Remus was afraid to take off his pants. But he did, slowly unzipping them and sliding them—with Sirius's help—off his slender hips. He was left clad only in his plain red boxers—damn, he was sexy—and there was an impressive tent in the front. Sirius contemplated it and smiled, unconsciously licking his lips. But before he would sample the main dish, he wanted to enjoy all the rest of Remus, too.

Sirius's hands went to the towel, about to remove it, when he hesitated, suddenly unsure. What if Remus changed his mind? What if this was another dream—for then, surely, he would awaken if he took this monumental step? What if—and he was pulled out of his worrying by the feeling of Remus's hands covering his. He looked up into Remus's amber eyes, and saw there an attraction and a love that consumed him. Dazedly he leaned forward to kiss his friend again, frantically tasting him lest the feeling leave him. And suddenly the towel was gone, and he was naked on the bed with Remus.

He broke away from the lycan's mouth, panting. He dipped his head to suck on Remus's nipple, the other boy's head lolling back in pleasure. "Oh, Merlin…Sirius…" he groaned, the sound only making Sirius's already hard cock throb almost painfully. Sirius laved the nipple with his tongue, mimicking the motion with his fingers on the other. The lighter-haired boy arched into him, moaning his name again. "Uuhn, oh fuck…"

Remus, his eyes fluttering closed, reached for Sirius's hard member. He ran his finger over the weeping slit at the tip, then his hand closed around the Animagus' cock and Sirius almost bit Remus's nipple in shock. He groaned, the sound muffled by Remus's chest, and kissed his way up the scarred flesh to his neck. He swept his lips gently over Remus's jaw and continued along to his ear. He ran his tongue around the shell of his ear before biting it, and whispered raggedly, his lips still brushing the werewolf's ear, "You're still wearing far too much."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the cliffie!! I've been writing this all day, and since I might not finish it today like I promised, I figured I might as well give you guys a little treat as thanks for all the reviews!! You guys are awesome!

Please review, I haven't really gotten into the whole slash-writing thing yet. I'm still very nervous, so constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine. Sadly.

**Author's Note**: This was originally a Christmas fic. It still is, I guess, but I'm finishing it in [belated] honor of Valentine's Day. So yeah. Enjoy!

Edit: Ok, it's WAY past Valentine's day....heh, heh... But better late than never, right?

**WARNING!** This contains SLASH, SMUT, CLICHES, and NO vestiges of the original PLOT! heh, heh....

* * *

_Remus, his eyes fluttering closed, reached for Sirius's hard member. He ran his finger over the weeping slit at the tip, then his hand closed around the Animagus' cock and Sirius almost bit Remus's nipple in shock. He groaned, the sound muffled by Remus's chest, and kissed his way up the scarred flesh to his neck. He swept his lips gently over Remus's jaw and continued along to his ear. He ran his tongue around the shell of his ear before biting it, and whispered raggedly, his lips still brushing the werewolf's ear, "You're still wearing far too much."_

Remus shivered in pleasure (and a bit in nervousness) when he felt Sirius's mouth at his ear. He was almost incoherent from the unfamiliar feelings coursing through him, so he didn't reply to Sirius. Instead his hand left Sirius's cock and fumbled at the waistband of his boxers. He was stayed by a soft hand covering his. "Let me," said the Animagus gently.

Sirius slid Remus's last remaining clothing down his pale legs, and the sandy-haired boy kicked them off, divesting himself of his boxers. When Sirius saw Remus's hard cock standing at attention, it was all he could do to keep his mouth from watering. Without hesitation he flipped the two of them over, so Remus was lying back against the pillows and Sirius was poised above him. The Animagus leaned down and kissed Remus's left nipple, then copied the action on the right. He proceeded to lavish kisses down to the werewolf's groin. Sirius paused there, and looked up at his best-friend-turned-lover. Remus's eyes were hooded, and he was breathing quickly and shallowly. "Sirius..." he moaned. That was all the encouragement the black-haired boy needed, so he dipped his head down and took Remus's swollen member into his mouth.

The feeling was so different than his own right hand that Remus gasped. The Animagus' mouth was warm, and wet, and--_Oh, Merlin!_--utterly divine. Bobbing his head up and down, Sirius took more of Remus's member every second, and it was all Remus could do not to thrust into his best friend's mouth. Sirius gradually slowed the pace until finally he let Remus's cock out of his mouth with a wet _Pop_. Slowly, as if he was licking an ice cream cone, he ran his tongue up the underside of the lycan's engorged member; when he reached the head he gently circled his tongue around it, spreading around the pre-come that was seeping out the tip. Remus groaned. "Ungh--Sirius..." he managed hoarsely. His breathing was ragged and uneven, and his entire body was slicked with sweat. "S-Sirius," he tried again, propping himself up on his elbows, "Sirius, I'm going to--I'm--" With that his breathing cut off and Sirius felt his muscles tighten. Quickly Sirius again closed his mouth over the head of his friend's cock, and within seconds he felt hot spurts of Remus's come hitting the back of his throat. His eyes watered slightly as he fought his gag reflex, and in the end he won.

His muscles spasming, Remus collapsed back onto the pillows, his eyes falling shut. Sirius, still with a sizable problem, continued to lick every drop of delectable come off the werewolf's softening manhood. Satisfied he'd gotten it all, he licked his lips and leaned up to kiss Remus on the lips. Remus was shocked into opening his eyes, and felt himself becoming lost in the taste of Sirius's lips and the taste of his own come. Not forgetting about his friend, however, he reached down (never breaking the kiss) and closed his hand around Sirius's erect cock.

Sirius moaned into Remus's mouth, and Remus took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into his best friend's mouth, never slowing his strokes on Sirius's member. Sirius could barely manage to remain on his knees above his best friend, tangling his fingers in the lycan's sandy hair and holding on for dear life as his hips began jerking forward to meet each movement of Remus's hand. Remus tongue-fucked his mouth in tandem with his strokes, then broke away and began kissing his way down the Animagus' neck. Soon he felt his friend losing control; Sirius's thrusts became harder, and his breaths became uneven and harsh. "Mooney," gasped the Animagus, "Mooney, I--I think I--love you!" And with a ragged cry he fell into blissful oblivion, just as Remus bit down on his shoulder. His eyes tightly shut, Sirius vaguely felt two hands cupping his face. He felt a smooth cheek touch his own, and silky lips at his ear, barely kissing the soft lobe. "I love you, too," whispered Remus, and with that Sirius collapsed on top of his best friend, not minding the sticky come on both their stomachs, sleepily reveling in post-coital bliss.

* * *

**A/N**: It's finally done! It's been almost exactly six months since I started this fic as a Christmas gift for my friend Riley Masters, and I've finally gotten past the Smut Hurdle. xD That said, it's not actually done. There is a final chapter... R&R?


End file.
